


Metal God

by Softpunkrock



Category: Faction Secrets
Genre: Comfort, Masturbation, Nervous, Other, Seven Minutes In Heaven, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 15:34:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6382135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Softpunkrock/pseuds/Softpunkrock





	Metal God

Robbie's announcement buzzed in your ears with the echoing of "Y/N! Come pick a name!" playing on repeat. Hesistantly, you scramble over to the beanie full of acquaintances' names. You reach into the hat and pull out a firm piece of paper that felt powerful in your hands. You unfold the post-it note carefully and read the name. You reread the letters one by one to confirm the selection made. "J-Jacob," you stutter. Jacob, occupied with a penis-shaped rubik's puzzle that he found on ebay, drops all distractions to look you in the eye. "Get ready for the most metal 7 minutes of your life." Jacob awkwardly yet fluidly jumps up and leads you to the bathroom. As you reach the destination, the lights are off and all you can see is the hipster's silhouette. Despite that, you could see the punk puma flipping his bang. His large, guitar-playing hand shuts the door. You both stand inside and the timer begins. "Hey, Y/N, do you like heavy metal?" he whispers, "because I can teach you how." He inches closer and puts his hand on your back. You could feel the pressure of his cold rings on your lace top. Your heart is beating faster than Lars Ulrich on the drums. You feel the metal manatee's warm breath close to your ear, but all of a sudden. . . he stops. The juicy Jacob backs away and paces rapidly. "I-It's not you...it's just....I have this thing where I get nervous when I'm feeling this way. I know it's weird, but could you do me a favor? C-Can you please play some Monsters, Inc. tunes? It would be metal as fuck if you could do that."

"Oh you didn't bring your phone? That's okay I have it on spotify."

The rockin' rhinoceros begins playing his Monsters, Inc. playlist and passionately grooves to it. You can't help but notice that maybe he's getting too into it... Before you know it, this fantasy rock show becomes a complete nightmare. Jacob falls to his knees and moans a might moan. His breathing grows heavier than Iron Maiden as he passionately rubs his front-body against the cabinet. "OOOOOH MIKE WAZOWSKI THE WAY YOUR HANDS FEEL ME AT NIGHT OOOH BABY!" Jacob screams. You frantically reach for the doorknob to escape this Hand of Doom (Black Sabbath). Jacob's moans grow higher than Pink Floyd and he begins to free his Venom. What a Rush. As you Escape the Fate, Juicy Jacob curls into a ball whispering Mike Wazowski's name. That 7 minutes of heaven looked more and more like 7 minutes in Hell(oween).


End file.
